


"L'ange tombé du ciel"

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Michael Morningstar ne sort pas indemne de sa quête pour Steve Rogers, à travers les univers alternatifs...Située dans l'univers "Redemption " et suite de "L'enfant miracle".Michael Morningstar/ Steve Rogers principal pairing.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Michael Morningstar/ Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [Laosria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laosria/gifts).



« L'ange tombé du ciel »

Chapitre I :

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont les propriétés exclusives de Netflix, de DC et de Disney, ainsi que de Marvel.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Tony faisait un barbecue avec Pepper et Morgan, dans le jardin et lançait, de temps à autre, des signes amicaux de la main à la famille Espinoza-Morningstar qui, comme le préconisaient les mesures de confinement, déjeunaient dans leur propriété.

Nathaniel, à quatre pattes dans l'herbe fraîche, emplissait l'air de ses babillements et Daniel devait veiller à ce que le bébé ne s'approcha pas trop près du rivage du lac.

Lucifer, ravi de l'énergie et de l'espièglerie de son fils, s'amusait de voir son époux tenter de contenir l'enthousiasme exploratrice de Nathaniel et de lui courir après toutes les cinq minutes.

Essoufflé et affamé, Dan finit par envoyer un regard de reproche à son mari qui comprit le message et qui, se levant, attrapa le petit galopin dans ses bras.

En face, sur le rivage opposé du lac, Morgan héla Lucifer et Nathaniel avec de grands gestes de la main. Pepper la rejoignit et démarra une discussion avec Lucifer, haussant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre.

Tony acheva de mettre les saucisses et les steaks sur les assiettes et éteignit le barbecue.

« -A table ! » lança-t-il, voyant que sa femme était plongée dans une conversation animée avec Lucifer.

Pepper s'excusa auprès de Lucifer et prenant sa fille par la main, elle alla aider Tony à servir la salade.

Une déflagration violente , suivie d'une brève et forte lueur, retentit dans toute la forêt et deux silhouettes, dont l'une maintenait, d'une façon protectrice, l'autre contre elle, chuta du ciel dans le lac sous les yeux médusés de Tony et de Lucifer.

Lucifer reconnut l'une des personnes immobiles et inconscientes qui flottaient sur la surface du lac et sans attendre, remettant Nathaniel à Daniel, il plongea dans l'eau. Tony, ayant revêtu son armure, aida l'ange à sauver les deux évanouis de la noyade.

Ils les étendirent, à même le sol du jardin des Espinoza-Morningstar et les contemplèrent, en silence et intrigués.

Michael, le frère jumeau de Lucifer, inerte, n'avait pas lâché son précieux fardeau qui se trouvait être…Steve en uniforme de Captain America.

Tony catalogua les innombrables hématomes et plaies sur le visage de Steve inconscient et Friday lui assura que son Steve Rogers était bien au Wakanda avec son époux Steven, sain et sauf.

« -Vous êtes un véritable aimant à versions alternatives, Hell boy. » soupira-t-il, blasé.

Lucifer examina l'aura de son frère et secoua la tête.

« -Non, il s'agit bien de nôtre Michael, contredit-il, les sourcils froncés. Mais Captain America n'est pas de nôtre univers. »

Il était inquiet. Michael était un archange puissant et un excellent guerrier. Pourtant quelqu'un avait réussi à acculer son frère qui n'avait eu d'autre choix désespéré que de fuir et de chercher refuge auprès de Lucifer et de Tony.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si l'archange avait atterri dans la propriété de son jumeau. Mais pourquoi avec Steve Rogers ?

« -OK, je contacte Strange, décida Tony, en enjoignant Friday d'établir la communication avec Stephen. Ils ont besoin de soin et Banner peut les examiner au complexe. Avec le confinement, il est plus prudent de les faire voyager par « Air Line Strange ». »

La voix de Stephen, exaspéré, se fit entendre :

« -Je ne suis pas vôtre jet privé, Stark. La prochaine fois, je vous facture l'énergie dépensée pour invoquer un portail. »

…

Steve observait sa version alternative qui, assis au chevet de Michael, tenait la main de l'archange et le suppliait de se réveiller.

Mais Michael n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis sa prise en charge par Banner et demeurait absolument immobile.

Lucifer et Strange, consultés, avaient décelé un sort puissant qui maintenait l'archange dans le coma.

« -Stevie, fit Steve, en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son contre part. Nous avons besoin de te débriefer sur ce qui s'est passé dans ton univers. Cela nous aiderait pour briser le sort qui le retient prisonnier. »

Stevie, à contre cœur, accepta de quitter le chevet de Michael et suivit Steve qui le mena vers la salle de meeting.

« -Ton âme sœur ? supposa Steve, avec tact et douceur, avant de rentrer dans la salle.

-Non, répondit l'autre Captain America. Bucky était mon âme sœur. Il a disparu lors du snap de Thanos… »

Steve se figea, ayant peur de comprendre. Il vit la sourde douleur dans l'attitude de Stevie et pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il le serra dans ses bras.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, sincère. Chez vous, il n'y a pas eu le blip, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence résigné et amer de Stevie confirma les soupçons de l'ex-leader des Avengers.

« -Tu ne perdras pas Michael. » promit-il, farouchement.

…

Lucifer écouta attentivement le débriefing de Stevie qui, sobrement, raconta l'affrontement avec un ennemi venu du dark dimension et désirant asservir ce qui restait de l'univers.

Sans Strange et la pierre du temps pour protéger la Terre des prédateurs d'autres dimensions, la lutte était inégale.

Michael avait participé au combat et s'était jeté entre le sorcier malfaisant et Stevie, invoquant l'ouverture d'un portail menant à cet univers et recevant le sort destiné au Captain America.

Stevie tut les sentiments qui le liaient au frère de Lucifer, par pudeur.

« -Vous pouvez défaire le sort ? » questionna Steve, s'adressant à Strange.

Stephen réfléchit un long moment, avant de déclarer :

« -Je vais devoir consulter les livres de Kamar-Taj. »

Sur ces mots brefs, il disparut par un portail. Tony ne commenta pas le manque de manière du sorcier, dissuadé par le regard de Steve.

« -Je demanderai à Maze et à Amenadiel s'il est possible de libérer Michael, fit Lucifer, devançant Steve qui s'apprêtait à l'interroger. Mais je doute. Michael est le plus puissant d'entre nous. Je crains qu'il ne faille contraindre celui qui a jeté le sort de l'enlever. »

Un silence de plomb et empreint de tension suivit les implications de ce que venait de dire Lucifer.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Je suis personnel soignant et je suis fortement sollicitée durant cette période d'épidémie de Covid-19.  
Je ne serai pas trop présent sur ce fandom et je posterai dès que je pourrais la suite.

Merci à Kymera219 et R_Rollings pour leurs gifts: cela me fait plaisir et me remonte le moral dès que je sors du travail.

Je suis contente de voir que le pairing Lucifer/ Dan est aussi vivant !:)

Restez chez vous et prenez soin de vous. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre II :

Lucifer contemplait son frère alité et immobile sur le lit de sa chambre médicale, éprouvant des sentiments partagés de ressentiment et d’inquiétude.

« -Il s’en ait toujours voulu, vous savez, fit Stevie, en s’installant sur son fauteuil. Il n’a jamais cessé de vous considérer comme son frère. »

Le jeune homme blond s’était absenté quelques minutes du chevet de Michael pour se rafraîchir et boire un verre d’eau, encouragé par Steve.

« -Je ne l’ai pas vu cet amour fraternel, soupira Lucifer, avec amertume et sarcasme. Il n’a pas hésité à appliquer la sentence de Père. Il m’aurait tué sans ciller une seconde si Daniel n’était pas intervenu lors de ma croisade contre Dad. »

Stevie effleura, d’une main tendre et douce, le front de l’élu de son cœur et murmura :

« -Il s’est confié, une nuit sur ce moment où il avait failli vous effacer de l’existence. Il a des cauchemars par rapport à ce souvenir qui le hante…Michael est une personne bien, Lucifer. Il vous aime et vous admire, même s’il ne l’admettra jamais, d’avoir choisi de suivre vôtre propre voie. »

Les yeux de Lucifer glissèrent sur le visage, si identique, au sien de Michael et une affection pleine de fierté l’envahit lorsque Stevie avait affirmé que l’archange l’admirait.

« -Boss vous demande en salle de meeting, annonça Friday. 

-Nous arrivons. » confirma Stevie, en se levant de son fauteuil et déposant un baiser sur le front de Michael.

Lucifer , après un dernier regard sur son frère, suivit le jeune blond.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Stephen Strange attendait dans la salle de meeting devant un portail magique, avec Tony et Steve.  
Lucifer questionna des yeux le sorcier suprême et celui-ci parla :

« -J’ai une surprise pour vous. Venez avec moi. »

Sans un autre mot, il franchit son portail qui menait dans le hall du sanctuaire de New York. Lucifer le suivit, ainsi que ses amis et Stevie.  
Stephen les emmena vers une chambre dont la porte était scellée par un sort et avec son autorisation, Tony, Steve, Stevie et Lucifer entrèrent dans la pièce.  
Une rage meurtrière s’empara de Stevie qui serra des poings, en voyant la personne allongée sur le lit.

« -Espèce de fils de pute, je vais t’achever ! » menaça-t-il, en voulant mettre sa menace à exécution.

Mais Steve le retint, constatant que l’homme était mal en point. 

« -Je l’ai trouvé dans une ruelle, près d’ici, expliqua Stephen , d’un ton neutre. Apparemment, il est venu dans nôtre dimension pour achever Michael. Mais il est tombé sur plus fort que lui : le Covid-19. »

Tony recula d’un pas, gardant ses distances par rapport au super vilain sorcier victime du virus. Celui-ci tenta d’assassiner du regard Steve qui éloigna Stevie et Stephen. Mais une toux le fit se plier sur lui-même dans le lit.

« -Laissez-nous. » ordonna Lucifer, une expression sinistre sur ses traits.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucifer toisa du regard le vilain sorcier rendu inoffensif par la maladie, un sourire amusé et moqueur sur ses lèvres.

« -Neutralisé par un virus, fit l’ange. Quelle ironie, n’est-ce pas ? Vous avez réussi à conquérir tout un univers et un virus vous met plus bas que terre. J’imagine vôtre frustration… »

Lucifer éclata de rire quand le malade essaya de lui jeter un sort. Mais les forces de ce dernier ne le lui permirent pas.

« -Levez le sort que vous avez jeté sur Michael et je vous guérirai, proposa Stephen, d’un ton intransigeant.

-Vous êtes docteur, coupa l’être de l’autre dimension, cynique et toussant. Vous avez juré de protéger la vie. Vous ne me ferez pas de mal. »

Stephen ne le contredit pas. Il se contenta de se mettre en retrait, donnant toute latitude à Lucifer de gérer la situation.

« -Moi non, déclara froidement Lucifer, son véritable visage apparaissant sous les yeux hagards du malade. Je n’ai pas prêté le serment d’hippocrate et je n’ai aucun scrupule à éliminer un être abject comme vous de l’existence. Michael est mon frère jumeau et je ne ferai preuve d’aucune pitié à vôtre égard. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Lucifer entoura le cou du sorcier affolé, d’une main d’acier et commença, lentement et inexorablement, à serrer.  
Le prisonnier tenta de se débattre, de se débarrasser de la poigne impitoyable de l’ange et d’invoquer des sorts. En vain.  
Stephen assistait à la scène, les traits dénués d’émotion.

« -Je le ferai ! Arrêtez ! supplia l’homme, le visage empourpré. Je le ferai ! »

Lucifer, satisfait, relâcha sa prise et fixa le sorcier, d’un regard flamboyant et terrible. Ce dernier demanda un stylo et scribouilla une formule sur un bout de papier.  
Stephen examina la formule et après s’être assuré que ce ne fut pas un piège, il décida de plonger dans un coma artificiel le magicien malade.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Michael, pâle et les traits tirés, avait besoin de temps pour récupérer sa pleine puissance. Stevie dormait, la tête blottie sur l’épaule de l’archange et épuisé par ses jours de veille à son chevet.  
Lucifer entra dans la chambre de son frère et s’installa dans le fauteuil, plongeant son regard dans celui de son jumeau.  
Les deux frères se dévisagèrent sans un mot durant de longues minutes intenses et tendues. Puis Stevie allégea l’ambiance, en lançant d’une voix assoupie :

« -Arrêtez de faire vos têtes de mule. Vous m’empêchez d’avoir un sommeil récupérateur. »

A la grande surprise des deux anges, le jeune homme se rendormit immédiatement après sa remontrance.  
Michael et Lucifer s’échangèrent un regard amusé, avant d’éclater de rire. Les rancoeurs, les regrets et les remords de deux millénaires ne s’effaceraient pas de sitôt : il faudrait du temps pour oublier et pardonner.  
Un petit pas après l’autre. De cela, les deux frères en avaient conscience. Mais rire ainsi et partager ce bref instant de complicité affectueuse constituaient un bon début.

« -Daniel désire que Nathaniel connaisse son oncle, fit Lucifer, nonchalemment. Il vous propose, à toi et Steve, d’habiter chez nous. Tony est en train de prospecter afin de vous trouver une propriété près de chez lui. Il veut garder un œil sur vous. Son motif officiel. »

Touché par le geste de Lucifer et la branche d’olivier offert par son frère, Michael n’eut qu’un sourire de gratitude :

« -Et toi, Lucifer ? Quelle est ta réelle raison de vouloir m’héberger chez vous ? »

Lucifer ne donna pas une réponse directe, incertain de ses sentiments. Il préféra botter en touche :

« -Les désirs de Daniel sont des ordres auxquelles je m’y plie avec plaisir. »

Michael n’insista pas, sachant que son jumeau n’était pas doué pour analyser ses émotions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Le soleil magnifiait, de ses rayons chauds et bienfaisants, la surface du lac. Michael, vêtu d’un jean ( sur la demande de Stevie) et d’une chemise blanche, jouait avec un Nathaniel vif et énergique.  
Lucifer et Daniel, assis dans l’herbe et mangeant paisiblement, s’amusaient de voir Stevie et Michael courir après leur fils qui, à quatre pattes, s’était découvert une passion pour les clapotis de l’eau du lac.  
Sur l’autre rive, Tony, Pepper et Morgan dégustaient leur barbecue tout en savourant le spectacle d’un Stevie et Michael échevelés et tentant de canaliser l’énergie de leur neveu.

« -Il est dans le raft ? demanda Daniel, en attaquant un pudding au chocolat. Il ne pourra plus s’en prendre à d’autres dimensions ?

-Stephen a escorté personnellement le sorcier dans le raft, confirma Lucifer, en croquant un biscuit. Il ne devrait plus être un problème. Strange s’en est assuré, en le plongeant dans une transe artificielle. »

Daniel, apercevant une lueur malicieuse et espiègle dans les yeux de son époux, vit ce qui avait provoqué l’attitude taquine de l’ange : Stevie et Michael s’embrassaient tendrement, Nathaniel faisant le koala sur les jambes de l’archange.

« -Pas un mot, Lucifer ! prévint Dan, en voyant le sourire de son mari. Ils n’ont pas besoin de commentaires de ta part. »

Lucifer bouda mais ses traits s’éclairèrent de plaisir anticipé : l’ange se réjouissait d’avance d’embarrasser Michael sur sa probable virginité !

Fin.  
Le 31/03/20

Duneline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est une fiction et je ne souhaite pas, même à mon pire ennemi, le Covid-19.  
> Restez chez vous. Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches. ;)


End file.
